


Whip It

by AlphaFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rollerskates, Whip It (2009) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys roller blades, Derek thinks he's an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip It

**Author's Note:**

> Once again another stupid sterek fic based on the stupid that is my life. Set in the same verse as Rat Birds and Cat Person Proof :D

“For the love of god Stiles please tell me you didn’t just buy roller blades because you watched Whip It!” 

“Uh- ” 

“I thought so.” Derek groaned, hitting his head against the door frame. 

“Look man if I want to spend my money on stupid stuff I can. My money, what part of that don’t you get?” Stiles snapped, cheeks puffed out like a demented hamster. 

“What part- ugh Stiles you plus roller blades. In what universe is that a good idea?” Derek continued. 

“I’ll have you know that I’m actually great at roller blading!” 

“Oh yeah? I’ll believe that when I see it!” 

“Good! Their on their way!” 

“Good! I can’t wait to see you make a fool of yourself!” 

“Well I can’t wait to see you- be not right!” 

“I give up! Do what you want!” 

“Fine then! I will!” 

Ugh he’s going to kill himself, Derek thought to himself as he watched Stiles’ attempt at storming out. Yup Stiles and roller blades definitely not a good idea, he though as he watched the teen trip and fall at least twice on his way out.


End file.
